


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This...

by TheDumbBrunette00



Series: Wanda Maximoff x Reader- Тче Лове Ше Десерве (The Love We Deserve) [1]
Category: Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cutesy, Dreams vs. Reality, Dresses, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Telepathy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has a nasty habit of finding herself in the dreams of other people, what happens when she accidentally slips into the dream of her best friend?





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fem/fem fanfic so please tell me your thoughts and opinions! I am super excited about this one! Please feel free to like and comment down below!

Wanda Maximoff had a nasty habit of finding herself in the dreams of others.   
It wasn’t something that she did intentionally, it just sort of...happened, and most of the time, it happened while she was asleep, her own dreams blending with those of her teammates, often causing awkward and sometimes hostile encounters with the Avengers the next mornings, but, for the most part, they understood these moments were unintentional, and they had long come to an agreement that nothing that happens in a dream should ever be held against another person.   
Never.   
It doesn’t matter whether the dream was one that saw another doing something horrific and inhumane, or whether it saw them galloping in a field of puppies and kittens, nothing was allowed to influence her feelings for another.   
But, sometimes, this was inevitable.   
Sometimes, after one nightmare which saw Bucky back in HYDRA’s clutches, maybe she did treat him more softly than the others, or after a dream of domesticity from Natasha, maybe she did see the fearsome Black Widow as more of a daddy-long-legs.   
Though she would never admit it to them, she did eventually mention these moments to (y/n), the Elemental of the team and Wanda’s best friend.   
(Y/n) had arrived to the team shortly after the end of the Accords Debacle and right away she and Wanda had become close. She had found Wanda crying one night, clutching at her neck trying to remove the shock collar they had placed on her in that prison, and she had comforted her, allowed the little witch into her mind and into a memory of her at the beach with a group of friends, splashing in the cool ocean, eating cheese and ham sandwiches that were too warm but still delightful in that way that only beach food can be.   
Ever since that night, the two had been practically inseparable.   
Never could that be seen more than at this moment right now.   
It was about eight o’clock at night. (y/n) had just returned from a mission and, after washing up and slipping into some pajamas, had gone straight to visit her best friend. Wanda was sitting at her desk in her bedroom. She was writing in her journal while (y/n) laid on the bed scrolling on her phone. Nothing was said between the two of them, the knowledge of the other’s presence being enough for them.   
As Wanda finished her entry, she shut her journal and turned in her swivel chair to see that (y/n) had fallen asleep in her bed, her eyes hidden from the world, her cheek lightly laying on a pillow, her chest peacefully rising and falling.   
Wanda just didn’t have the heart to wake her up and kick her out.   
And it wasn’t like they had never shared a bed before, sleepovers were common, especially on Saturdays after watching a movie in the theater. The team had more than a dozen photographs of the two passed out on the couch, wrapped in blankets, with Wanda’s head leaning on (y/n)’s shoulder and (y/n)’s head rolled back and tilted upward.   
So, climbing into her bed and snuggling into her best friend in a habit that had developed during her childhood with Pietro and had never broken since. Wanda fell into a deep, sleep only to soon find (y/n)’s own dreams bleeding into her mind and transporting her into the mind of the girl sleeping next to her.   
(Y/n)’s dream was like something out of a fairytale. Wanda stood in a ballroom with floors of smooth marble and walls of gold filled with baroque artwork and mounted sculptures so realistic it felt like you could reach out and touch the soft silk of their clothing.   
Dozens of people milled about the hall, each one gorgeously and elaborately dressed in ball gowns and suits. Some on the fringes speaking with one another, drinking fancy looking cocktails and eating cakes that Marie Antoinette would have been impressed with, but the real spectacle were the people in the center, dancing to classical music that lilted throughout the room like a soundtrack.   
Gazing around in awe, Wanda’s gaze finally landed upon (y/n), in the middle of the room, spinning around and around in a dance, her (y/h/c) done up in a waterfall of ringlets framing her face, the creme-gold dress she wore making her look like sunshine incarnate. Wanda’s mouth practically dropped at the sight of her.   
She was gorgeous.   
It was a little known fact that gender mattered very little to Wanda in terms of romance and love, she’d had a crush on Vision for a good three months when they’d first met, yet, she had never bothered to look at (y/n) as a possible romantic partner.   
Suddenly, as if she could feel her eyes upon her, (y/n) turned her gaze upward, her eyes meeting Wanda’s, her smile growing as she excused herself from her partner and made her way towards Wanda.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked, nothing angry or accusatory in her voice.   
Wanda gazed up at her friend, suddenly feeling inadequate in her flannel pajama pants and grey long-sleeve shirt.   
“Y-you look beautiful, (y/n),” she stammered out.   
(y/n) gave a little giggle, “so do you,” she said.   
Wanda almost laughed at that, but then she saw the look in her friend’s eyes.   
“I’m in my pajamas, (y/n),” she said.   
(y/n) shook her head, “I wasn’t talking about your clothes, Cosmo,” she said, using the nickname of the stupid fairy in the children’s TV show she had convinced her to watch one night.   
The two girls gazed into one another’s eyes, the entire world seemed to melt away, the music vanishing and instead replaced with the thumping of their hearts, the crowd vanishing and the golden walls slipping like water through their hands. Their lips so close together, just inches apart, all it would take was one breath, one little push, and then like that, everything would change.   
But, suddenly, (y/n) opened her eyes, and they were back in Wanda’s bedroom, the ceiling fan clicking and whooshing, the posters of Sokovia and pictures of Pietro and her replacing the artwork. Reality returning and the dream sliding away.   
(Y/n) let out a little groan as she stretched, Wanda already wide awake with the knowledge of what almost happened coursing through her.   
Her friend turned to look at her, sleep lines clouding her face and her hair wild and untamed. But she was still the most beautiful person Wanda had ever laid eyes on.   
“Morning,” she said groggily.   
“Morning,” Wanda returned, “did you have a good dream?”   
She laughed a little before turning a mischievous smile on her face, “you should know, you were in it.”   
Wanda felt her breath catch in her chest, “you mean…”   
But she never got to finish her sentence, because the next thing she knew, (y/n)’s lips were pressed against hers in a kiss so wonderful that she could practically hear the harps of angels playing from the clouds.   
When (y/n) pulled back, her eyes flashed with a brief moment of doubt before Wanda pulled her in once more.   
This time when they parted, there was no doubt.   
Dream or no dream, things had definitely changed between them forever.   
But it was a good change.


End file.
